


Idea for fan fiction

by Kratco1909



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kratco1909/pseuds/Kratco1909
Kudos: 1





	Idea for fan fiction

what if, instead of traveling back in time, max gets the outsider tag giving Her the power to help her friend

Or

(in the world of the dishonored)  
Max and Chloe are best friends who live across the street from each other. one day, Chloe, happy with an event, does not pay attention to the fact that a train is approaching her, Max would like to run and try to catch Chloe in time, but when she has already made a dash, time stops around her, and a man with dark hair and the same dark eyes, in which the abyss is visible, appears in front of her. he gives Max a choice: let Chloe die or get the power to save her while the whole world turns its back on her. a week later, the caretakers come to Max's house and kill his parents, she has no choice but to run. A few years later, Chloe wants to find max, and to this end, she joins the community of ordinary people.

P.s i very crazy, isn't it?


End file.
